Frio
by MarciaBS
Summary: Draco Malfoy sentia muito frio. - slash


**De:** MarciaBS

**Título:** Frio

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Gênero:** Romance

**Pair:** Draco*Harry

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Sumario:** Draco Malfoy sentia muito frio.

**Nota: **Essa fic foi escrita baseada na preguiça da autora de ir a um dos encontros NERDs do PSF... Estava um dia frio e me veio na mente o Draco escondido nas cobertas.

**FRIO**

Era uma manhã muito fria. As janelas pareciam congeladas por fora onde a neve caia e se acumulava no parapeito. As paredes estavam tão geladas que nenhum feitiço de aquecimento fazia efeito e muito menos a ladeira no fundo do quarto.

Draco Malfoy sentia muito frio.

Muito mais que as pessoas normais e durante muito tempo ele realmente se perguntou se o seu sangue puro não era um pouco aguado para não guardar nem um pingo de calor no seu corpo magro. Seus colegas sonserinos gostavam de brincar de como ele parecia um palhaço com aquele nariz extremamente vermelho pelo frio. Claro, que eles NUNCA faziam aquele tipo de comentário na frente dele, mas até mesmo os malditos grifinórios riam de suas faces rosadas e seu lábio ressecado pela friagem.

Felizmente ele não estava mais nas úmidas e geladas masmorras de Hogwarts.

Naquele exato momento, Draco Malfoy, estava deitado na sua cama de casal e bem agasalhado vestindo sua blusa de manga comprida azul marinho preferida de ficar em casa, que seu pai trouxe para ele num dos últimos presentes que recebeu antes da crise completa da sua família, a calça de moletom preta mais quente e confortável, que Remus havia lhe dado de natal, seu suéter cinza escuro com um enorme D prateado bordado na frente, que a Sra. Weasley havia tricotado com tanto carinho no último natal, e duas meias coloridas roubadas da gaveta de Harry, um dos muitos presentes do seu ex-elfo domestico Dobby.

Para completar o quadro por cima dele estava seu cobertor de microfibra azul claro, presente de Harry no último aniversário de namoro, o seu edredom verde com o símbolo da sonserina, que ele adorava e usava desde Hogwarts, uma manta negra, presente de aniversário de sua mãe, e um cobertor de lã colorido, que Hermione havia dado para Harry em alguma data que ele não se lembrava mais.

Mesmo com todas essas cobertas, Draco sentia muito frio e se encolhia.

Havia dias específicos que o mundo parecia muito mais gelado que o normal e Draco tinha certeza que morreria congelado se colocasse um fio de cabelo para fora das cobertas e esse era um desses fatídicos dias em que nada tiraria o rapaz da cama.

Claro que justamente nesse dia George e Fred haviam marcado o encontro dos amigos mensal na Toca e ele e Harry eram mais do que presença obrigatória. Por esse motivo estava sozinho e mais gelado que o normal na cama. Seus pés estavam gelados apesar das duas meias, mas ele tinha medo de tentar sair para roubar outra da gaveta do Harry. Suas mãos estavam da mesma maneira apesar das luvas vermelhas que tinha seqüestrado de Hermione, para desespero de Ron, no último jantar deles em que teve certeza que perderia os dedos.

Draco sabia que todo o seu conforto e paz seriam logo destruídos quando Harry percebesse que ele havia mentido sobre ir daqui a pouco. Não tinha muita certeza de qual alternativa o frustraria mais: Harry com suas chantagens para convencê-lo ou Harry não percebendo sua ausência no evento.

Mal completou o pensamento as chamas da lareira crepitaram esverdeadas indicando que alguém estava chamando.

- Draco...

Ouviu a voz incerta e divertida de Harry chamando e grunhiu cobrindo ainda mais a cabeça com as cobertas.

- Draco, você está aí ainda?

- Está frio...

Murmurou sabendo que ele ouviria.

- Mas Draco aqui está quentinho!

- Mas aqui está frio e eu teria que levantar...

- Está todo mundo aqui...

- Está muito frio para tomar banho...

- Você não precisa tomar banho...

- Eu não sairia de casa sem tomar banho Harry! – exclamou indignado.

- Mas eu tenho certeza que você tomou antes de deitar.

- Isso é irrelevante... – bufou.

- Estamos jogando Left 4 Dead..

O silencio preencheo o quarto até a voz abafada de Draco voltar a ser ouvida meio chorosa.

- Você sabe que eu não jogo!

- Mas eu sei que você ADORA me ver jogar...

O tom manhoso de Harry apenas fez Draco bufar novamente e se encolher mais na montanha de cobertas.

- Ron também comprou daquele chocolate novo com recheio de amendoas que você adorou da Dedosdemel...

- Chocolate? – a voz cheia de malicia de Draco fez Harry sorrir.

- Barras e mais barras...

Draco mordeu o lábio inferior pensativo.

- Estou mordendo uma nesse exato segundo.

O som dos gemidos exagerados de Harry com a barra de chocolate junto a curiosidade essessiva de Draco fizeram-no abrir uma pequena fresta nas cobertas para poder olhar a lareira.

- Está tão gostoso Draco...

Harry lambia os dedos e sorriu vendo a movimentação de Draco debaixo das cobertas.

- Está frio...

- Tem também morangos recém colhidos do pomar da Sra Weasley!

Harry pegou um gordo e vermelho morando mordendo despreocupado como se não visse os olhos azuis prateados de Draco o observando pelo pequeno espaço aberto naquela montanha de cobertores coloridos.

- Isso é maldade Harry...

- É só você vir aqui... – sussurrou sedutoramente.

Draco deslizou para perto como uma cobra, mas assim que seu nariz arrebitado encontrou o ar congelante do quarto deu um grito estrangulado e voltou rapidamente para o meio das cobertas como se tivesse levado um grande choque.

Harry suspirou pesadamente.

- O que foi Harry? – a voz doce de Ginny fez Harry e Draco fazerem uma careta.

- Draco está com frio. – respondeu seco vendo as cobertas tremerem e tendo certeza que dessa vez Draco não tremia de frio.

- Oh! Deixe ele lá e vamos para sala continuar jogando. – ela riu daquele jeito adolescente e irritante para chamar atenção.

- Eu já estou convencendo-o. – ele torceu para que Draco não estivesse vendo a maneira como Ginny acariciava seu braço ou teria sérios problemas.

- Se você acha... – e Harry suspirou quando a caçula Weasley saiu de perto dele.

- Draco, por favor, eu preciso de você aqui. – Harry odiava implorar por alguma coisa, principalmente para Draco, mas não tinha mais idéias.

- Está frio Potter! – o grito abafado de Draco ecoou pelo quarto – Eu não vou sair daqui nesse frio!

Harry sabia que Draco só o chamava de Potter quando estava muito irritado e que não adiantava mais ficar insistindo com aquele teimoso. Quando se tratava de sentir frio Draco era muito pior que qualquer criança mimada e birrenta. Já tinha reclamado disso diversas vezes com Narcisa, mas tudo que conseguiu foi um olhar atravessado e um sermão de como ele não sabia tratar Draco da maneira apropriada. Suspirou passando as mãos pelo cabelo e desligou a conexão.

Draco ouviu a conexão ser encerrada e sentiu um aperto no peito. Odiava se irritar com Harry por coisas tão idiotas, mas não conseguia controlar seu próprio corpo. Sabia perfeitamente que se saisse daquele casulo que havia criado na cama, seu corpo tremeria descontroladamente e seus dentes bateriam sem parar até sentir dor na mandibula. Sem falar nos seus dedos e seu nariz. Por mais que se sentisse culpado não iria arriscar.

Suspirou fechando os olhos tentando voltar a fazer o que era mais confortavel naquele frio, esperando arduamente que aquele dia terminasse logo e que o seguinte fosse mais quentinho.

Estava quase dormindo novamente quando uma rajada de vento frio entrou pelas cobertas fazendo-o berrar de susto antes de mãos grandes e quentes o abraçassem trazendo para mais perto. Suspirou aliviado sentindo o aroma conhecido de almiscar e ensopado da casa dos Weasleys.

- Suas roupas estão frias! – Draco reclamou meio sonolento abraçando o namorado.

Harry riu dando um beijo de esquimó no rapaz que se embolava completamente nele.

- Quer que eu tire? – perguntou malicioso feliz ao sentir o corpo do outro estremecer.

- Não seja bobo... – ronronou entrando no blusão de Harry – Está muito frio...

Harry sorriu vendo a cabeça loiro surgir pela gola larga do seu blusão. Draco odiava suas roupas largas, mas no inverno em particular ele amava quando Harry usava blusões largos e quentinhos que cabiam os dois dentro.

- Como você pode estar gelado com toda essa roupa e debaixo de todas essas cobertas? – perguntou espantado ao sentir os pés gelados de Draco procurando os seus para se esquentarem.

- Estava faltando o principal...

Sorriu sentindo os beijos suaves de Harry no seu rosto enquanto era acomodado melhor nos braços dele.

- E o que seria? – um calafrio percorreu o corpo de Draco com a voz sussurrada de Harry no seu ouvido acompanhada de mordiscadas no nodulo da orelha.

- Minha coberta humana... – ofegou buscando a boca de Harry que riu em meio ao beijo para logo se deixar levar pela língua de Draco que o enlouquecia.

- Eu te amo Harry... – sussurrou feliz escondendo o rosto no pescoço do namorado dando ocasionais beijos e lambidas que disparavam correntes elétricas pelo corpo do outro.

- eu também te amo meu menino mimado...

Draco suspirou feliz se sentindo finalmente quente o suficiente para enfrentar aquele dia congelante. Sabia que não poderia se esconder ali até o fim do inverno, mas enquanto não fosse obrigado a sair por motivos realmente urgentes, como ir trabalhar na segunda-feira, preferia permanecer daquela maneira, bem grudado na pessoa mais quente que conhecia.

Harry preferia estar na Toca no meio da bagunça com seus amigos, mas sem os comentários ácidos de Draco não parecia a mesma coisa, por isso ele voltava. Sabia que o namorado sentia um frio absurdo e era extremamente preguiçoso nesses dias. Abraçou mais forte o embrulho de roupas com cheirinho de menta nos braços e sorriu. Quando a primavera chegasse Draco seria o primeiro a querer acordar cedo e ir correr no parque. Era apenas uma estação, apenas o frio de inverno.

_**OBS: Eu realmente fico dessa maneira no inverno. Só não tenho um suéter Weasley e nem um edredom da sonserina, o meu é da lilás... Ah... E a manta é verde e não preta... rsrsrs... Beijinhos...**_


End file.
